


Talking Helps, At least One Of Them

by feebsluvswolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Derek, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, just cutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebsluvswolves/pseuds/feebsluvswolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek goes away in search of a family heirloom.  scotts parents are arguing, so he calls derek to distract himself.  just a little fluffy drabble ive had sitting on my computer for a while.  not slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Helps, At least One Of Them

Scott lay on his bed quietly, his head on his pillow, lounging back on his bed. His hands, crossed beneath the pillow, slowly numbed as he listened idly to the yelling of his parents downstairs. Ever since his father came back to town, his mother had become more snappy than usual. To put it mootly, she did not like his father. At all. Not that he blamed her, given their past, but sometimes it seemed a bit over the top. When he would arrive home from school, and greet his father, she would send him a reproving glare. What was wrong with calling his dad dad? It was his proper title as his male parent. Would she rather he call him John, like she did? His mother’s shrill voice matched his father’s curt tone as they increased in volume. He groaned rolling onto his stomach, smushing his face into the plush pillow and pulling the comforter over his head. The darkness was peaceful, muting the loud yelling from below. His phone illuminated the small space, a soft glow beneath the blanket. He took it in his hands and studied it idly, finding no new messages and instead began reading old ones to pass the time. His most recent were with Derek, his long paragraphs of text contrasted by Derek’s one to two line responses. Last week, Derek had announced he would be leaving town for a few weeks to find an old artifact from his family. Being naturally curious, Scott bombarded him with questions, much to Derek’s growing annoyance. 

Scott, August 10th 9:45 pm. “What are you looking for?”

Derek, August 10th 9:48 pm. “An object.”

Scott, August 10th 9:49 pm. “Well, yeah I figured that but, you know what kind of object???”

Derek, August 10th 9:54 pm. “family heirloom.”

Scott, August 10th 9:56 pm. “Cool! :) Is it like an old letter that gives you like, a bunch of money or something, or like a family treasure, like jewels?????????? That’d be awesome!“

Derek, August 10th 10:04 pm. “I don’t know.”

Scott, August 10th 10:05 pm. “you don’t know what you’re looking for?”

Derek, August 10th 10:15 pm. “It’s complicated.”

Scott, August 10th 10:17 pm. “Well how will you know when you find it?”

Derek, August 10th 10:29 pm. “I just will.”

Scott, August 10th 10:30 pm. “How?”

Derek, August 10th 10:52 pm. “I JUST WILL.”

Scott, August 10th 10:53 pm. “But how that doesn’t make any sense, if you don’t know how will you know?”

Scott, August 10th 10:55 pm. “You’re gonna have a hard time finding that thing.”

Derek, August 10th 11:00 pm. “Scott shut up and go to bed.”

August 10th 11:02 pm. “Good night! :)”

Scott, august 11th 12:04 pm. “If you want I can help. :)”

Derek, August 11th 12:06 pm. “Stop texting in class.”

Scott, August 11th 12:07 pm. “I’m in study hall.”

Derek, August 11th 12:13 pm. “You’re a pain.”

Scott, August 11th 12:15 pm. ”miss you too :)”

Scott smiled wryly at Derek’s increasing agitation with each text. As grouchy as he was, Derek was still there for him when he needed someone to talk to. The arguing downstairs increased slightly in volume and Scott rolled his eyes. He stared at his phone contemplating before calling him. It rang four times and Scott sighed. He wasn’t gonna pick up the phone it was late anyway…

“Hello..?” Derek’s voice was groggy and Scott flushed for a moment, god what was he doing it was 11:30 at night.

“Umm, hey Derek,” he stammered out slightly mortified by his decision to call. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Derek was gonna kill him when he got home.

“Is everything ok?” Derek’s voice was questioning, and Scott rolled his eyes at his tone. He knew that tone, the are you crazy or drunk or high right now tone, but at least it was familiar. The problem was he didn’t quite know how to answer Derek’s question as simple as it was.

“Ummm well define ‘ok’,” he said meekly and he heard Derek sigh through the phone a long awkward silence stretching through. You could hear the crickets chirping. Quite literally actually and Scott shut his window to mute the noise slightly as Derek broke the silence.

“Is anyone hurt or dying?” Derek questioned rather irritably and Scott flinched at his aggravated tone.

“No, no everything’s ok, just,” Scott stumbled over the words embarrassment hot in his cheeks. It was stupid what was he thinking…

“Just never mind sorry I woke you up,” he mumbled quietly. The other line got quiet again for a moment and Scott listened absently to his parents yelling below him.

“Are you ok?” Derek questioned, carefully, but his tone was a bit gentler.

“Well, kind of I don’t know… Sort of, just a bit stressed out,” Scott admitted kind of sheepishly looking down at his hands.

“By what?” Scott smiled slightly at his bluntness; there was no beating around the bush with him. For once it was almost refreshing.

“My parents mainly,” Scott said a bit bitterly, realizing he’d never even mentioned his father to him.

“Parents?” Derek inquired, emphasizing the plural verb.

“yeah ,my dad is back in town, he’s been causing tension and I just wanted to get away from him arguing with my mom all the time you know?” he said quietly. Tension was an understatement.

“Well whatever’s happened Scott, or is happening now, he’s still your father and he loves you. Everybody makes mistakes and right now it might seem hard to forgive him but just give him some time you know? Don’t do something you might regret.” Scott was silent and nodded, almost to himself closing his eyes.

“Scott?” Scott's head perked up and he shook his head roughly clearing his mind.

“Yeah, sorry I heard you,” he muttered a bit embarrassed at his distractedness.

“Look its late Scott you should be sleeping right now, I’ll call you tomorrow ok? And we can talk and maybe I can swing down and see you ill be closer tomorrow.”  
“Ok,” Scott mumbled quietly, sleep on his mind.

“You wanna do that?” Derek questioned again and Scott grinned to himself setting his head down on his pillow. God he was tired.

“Yeah ok, see you tomorrow,” he said through a yawn and Derek laughed quietly.

“Ok see you tomorrow. Night Scott,” Derek said quietly and Scott let his eyes close, content with some time away from his parents tomorrow.

“Night Derek,” he said softly and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please review :) it makes my email more exciting :P


End file.
